Wenn der Regen nicht aufhört
by Keydieh Hurst
Summary: Sully findet Michaela in einer Höhlenach einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Staffel 6


**W  
enn der Regen nicht aufhört**

© von Anne-Katrin C.

Mai 2006

Sie ritt schnell, ihre Beine um den Bauch des Pferdes geklammert. Ihr Ziel war so unbekannt, wie der Grund ihres Aufbruches. Sie konnte sich nicht entsinnen, was sie so sehr aufgeregt hatte und ehrlich gesagt wollte sie es nicht, noch versuchte sie es. Das Einzige, was jetzt zählte war der Wind, der durch ihr Haard blies und der leichte Regen, der ihre Haut stach wie tausende von kleinen Nadeln. Das Pferd rannte schnell und sie erkannt ihre Umgebung nicht mehr. Es kümmerte sie nicht. Es gab keinen Grund zurückzukehren. Nicht heute Nacht. Dort wartete niemand auf sie. Doie Tränen, die ihr Gesicht hinabströmten vermischten sich mit den Regentropfen und hinterließen nasse Spuren auf ihrem geröteten Gesicht. Ihr Atem kam in kurzen Stößen und ihre zitternden Hände fingen an zu schmerzen. Als die Dunkelheit ihr Innerstes umringte und sie nicht einmal mehr die Hufe des Pferdes sehen konnte entschied sie sich anzuhalten und ihr Lagerfür die Nacht aufzuschlagen. Der Regen wurde mit jeder vertreichenden Minute stärker und sie war bereits bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. Sie fing an zu zittern und die Kälte, die von ihrer Seele ausströmte drohte ihr Fleisch und ihre haut zu durchdringen. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, sich der Ironie plötzlich bewusst. Der kalte, harte Regen, der ihre Bluse durchdrang, störte sie nicht, aber die eisige Decke, die sich über ihre innerste Seele legte forderte sie heraus Dinge zu tun, über die sie nicht einmal nachdenken mochte. Sie war Ärztin, eine gute Ärztin soweit sie es beurteilen konnte, aber was zählte das, wenn sie sich nicht einmal selbst helfen konnte?

Sie kletterte vom Pferd und begann es weiter den Hügel hinauf zu führen. Sie würde Schutz finden müssen, für das Pferd, obwohl sie wusste wie gering die Chancen standen, dass sie bei diesem Wetter und ohne das geringste Licht irgendetwas finden würde. Vorsichtig testete sie den Boden unter sich und als sie sich sicher genug fühlte beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt. Als es so dunkel wurde, dass sie nicht einmal mehr ihre eigenen Hände sehen konnte, streckte sie sie aus, um nach Hindernissen in ihrem Weg zu tasten. Sie verlangsamte jedoch nicht ihre Geschwindigkeit, trotzdem sie wusste, dass wenn ein Baum in ihrem Weg stehen würde sie mit voller Wucht dagegen laufen würde.

Nachdem sie einige Minuten auf dem weichen Grund gelaufen war fühlte sie etwas hartes und kaltes an ihrer Hand. Sie seuftze erleichtert, dass sie wenigstens etwas gefunden hatte. Sie konnte nicht sicher sein, was es war, aber sie wagte zu hoffen es wäre irgendein Unterschlupf, sogar eine Höhle, wenn sie glücklich war. Ihre Hände tasteten den Stein nach einem Eingang und nur einige wenige Schritte später traf sie mit ihrem Fuß einen Fels und stolperte in die Höhle. Sie stöhnte laut als ihr kalter Körper den harten Boden traf, aber der Schmerz war sofort vergessen als sie das Wiederhallen ihrer Stimme hörte. Es war wirklich eine Höhle, die sie in dieser dunklen Nacht zu finden geschafft hatte.

Während sie sich abmühte auf ihre Knie zu kommen, kroch sie den restlichen Weg in die Höhle bis sie positiv war, dass sie weit genug im Inneren war, um vor dem jetzt tobenden Sturm draußen sicher zu sein. Als sie sich gegen die Wand lehnte spürte sie die überwältigende Müdigkeit in ihre Glieder schleichen. Da es nichts gab, was sie jetzt tun konnte, entschied sie sich, dass sie sich genauso gut hinlegen und dem Drang ihre Augen zu schließen nachgeben konnte. Sie krümmte sich zu einem Bündel zusammen, um wenigstens die übrige Körperwärme zu erhalten. Sie wusste, dass sie ihre nassen Kleider ausziehen sollte, aber sie wagte sich nicht aus Angst jemand könnte sie finden. Also legte sie sich einfach nur am ganzen Körper zitternd auf den Boden. Sie war müde, so müde, körperlich, mental und emotional.

Langsam überkam Schlaf sie und in ihrem leichten Schlaf spürte sie die Tränen nicht, die ihr Gesicht hinabströmten und die leisen aber tiefen Seuftzer, die von Zeit zu Zeitüber ihre Lippen kamen.

Es war kurz vor der Morgendämmerung als er aufwachte. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und sah hinauf in den noch schwarzen Himmel. Da war ein entferntes Flackern der aufgehenden Sonne am Horizont und er entschied sich, dass er genauso gut aufstehen und seinen Tag beginnen könnte, anstatt hier rumzuliegen und über Dinge nachzudenken, über die er nicht nachdenken wollte. Er sammelte seine Sachen zusammen, verließ seine Höhle und begann in eine ungewisse Richtung zu laufen. Er hatte kein bestimmtes Ziel. Er lief einfach nur, um zu laufen. Er musste sich nach Wochen des Liegens endlich bewegen.

Es war noch dunkel weshalb er vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. Der Grund war noch nass von den Sturm der vorhergehenden Nacht und der Himmelsah nicht besinders gut aus. Er wusste, dass es jede Minute wieder beginnen konnte und wie dumm es war seinen sicheren Unterschlupf zu verlassen. Aber er musste etwas tun oder es würde ihn umbringen mit seinen Gedanken und seiner Reue allein zu sein.

Er war für eine Weile gelaufen als der Boden unter ihm sich veränderte. Es warnicht länger der weiche Boden des Waldes, jedoch noch genauso dunkel. Es war eher hart und felsig und er war sicher genau bei einer Höhle oder etwas in der Art zu sein. Er hielt inne und horchte, als er dachte er hätte etwas gehört.

Da war es wieder. Es klang wie Weinen oder Schluchtzen, aber aus der Entfernung konnte er nicht sagen, ob es ein Mensch oder ein Tier war. Er wusste wie gefährlich seine Entscheidung sein könnte, aber er suchte trotzdem nach dem Eingang und hatte dabei auch keine Schwierigkeiten da er von dem leisen Geräusch geleitet wurde. Als er in die noch tiefere Dunkelheit trat hielt er erneut inner, um zu horchen. Er konnte zwar nichts sehen, aber er meinte die Identität der Person in der Höhle zu erkennen.

"'Chaela?" fragte er in die Dunkelheit, nicht sicher ob er sich nicht verhört hatte.

Die Schluchtzer hörten nicht auf,also kniete er sich nieder und kroch langsam vorwärts bis er das Bündelam Boden spürte. Er streckte seine Hand aus und fühlte die Baumwolle.

"'Chaela?" fragte er noch einmal.

Langsam und groggy drehtesie sich um. Sie knieff ihre Augen zusammen,um sich an die Dunkelheit der Höhle zu gewöhnen. Als sie eine Formüber sich sah, schrak sie ein wenig zurück.

"Hey...ich bin'snur..." sagte er und berührte sanft ihre Schulter.

"Sully?" fragte sie zweifelnd.

Als sie realisierte, dass es tatsächlich ihr Mann war, begannen die Tränen zu fließen und Herz erweichende Schluchtzer schüttelten ihren Körper. Ihre Händegriffen den Stoff seines Hemdes und hielten daran fest, als wolle sie nie wieder loslassen. Und ehrlich gesagt wollte sie das auch nicht. Er war hier mit ihr und sie wollte, dass er sie nie mehr verlässt. Der ganze Schmerz der vergangenen Wochen kam zurück zu ihr und das Wissen, dass es noch nicht vorbei war, ließ sie noch stärker weinen.

"Sully..." jammerte sie.

Er nahm sie in seine Arme und wiegte sie sanft vor und zurück, hielt sie so nah, dass er seine Körperwärme und Liebe mit ihr teilen konnte.

"Es ist so dunkel..." wimperte sie nach einigen Minuten.

"Es ist noch nicht morgen." Sagte er einfach,neugieriger darauf warum sie hier war.

"Nein..." gab sie zurück, "...hier drin...ist es so dunkel." Ihre Hand bewegte sich zu ihrer bebenden Brust, genau zu der Stelle wo ihr Herz lag während ein leises Heulen ihrer Kehle entrang. Sie offenbarte ihm ihre Seele und ließ ihn atemlos mit Schuld und Schmerz. Er wünschte er könnte sagen, dass er wusste, was sie meinte, aber er wusste es besser. Es war eine andere Art von Dunkelheit, die sie ertrug. Er hatte seine eigene Dunkelheit verursacht, aber genauso auch ihre.

"Der Regen hat nicht aufgehört..." sprach sie erneut.

Er war sich nicht mehr sicher wovon sie sprach, also hörte er ihr einfach nur zu. Sie würde ihmalles erzählen, wenn sie soweit war oder dachte es sei wichtig. Langsam bedeutete er ihrem müden Körper sich mit ihm niederzulegen und hielt sie fest während er ihren Arm streichelte und sie wissen ließ, dass er bei ihr war.

"Wird der Regen jemals aufhören?" fragte sie leise in die Stille.

Er sah sie an obwohl er ihr Gesicht nicht ausmachen konnte. Er konnte es nicht versprechen, aber er wollte es. Er wollte ihr die Welt versprechen und es brach ihmdas Herz zu wissen, dass er ihr niemalswürde geben können, was sie verdiente. Er hatte sie fallen lassen, sie enttäuscht, aber sie hatte ihmnie die Schuld dafür gegeben. Er fragte sich, ob sie jemals so dachte wie er, ob sie ihn tief drinnen doch für ihr Leid verantwortlich machte.

"Ja...es wird aufhören." Sagte und versuchte die Sicherheit in seine Stimme zu zwingen, die er nicht besaß. Sie war so zerbrechlich. Das war, was er aus ihr gemacht hatte. Sie verdiente besseres als die Wahrheit.

"Ich verspreche es..."

Sie glaubte ihm. Sie hatte es immer getan und sie würde es immer tun. Er war ihr Fels selbst wenn er im Moment nicht für sie da war. Er gab ihr die Stärke durchzuhalten, sich selbst zusammenzureißen. Aber in den stillen, einsamen Nächten fühlte sie sich so leer und konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen.

"Warum bist du hier?" fragte er als er sicher war, dass sie nichts mehr sagen würde.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und hob ihren Blick dorthin wo sie sein Gesicht vermutete. Warum war sie hier? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Irgendetwas hatte sie aufgeregt, aber sie konnte sich nicht daran entsinnen. Sie war nicht mehr länger in der Lage gewesen die Anwesenheit anderer Menschen zu ertragen. Alle redeten, alle lachten, sorglos, glücklich, zufrieden. Sie hatte einen Ort gebraucht, der es der Finsternis in ihrer Seele gleichtat, einen Ort, der sie alles und jeden um sich herum beneiden ließ. Aber sie konnte ihm dieses Gefühl nicht beschreiben und fast den Schmerz und die Besorgnis in seinem Gesicht sehen. Sie beschützte ihn. Er durfte es nicht wissen. Sie durfte ihm von ihrem Schmerz nichts sagen.

"Ich weiß nicht...ich schätze...ich habe dich vermisst." Sagte sie stattdessen und hörte ihn seuftzen.

Sie waren so nah und trotzdem so weit voneinander entfernt. Sie hielten einander und warteten auf den Morgen, beide hoffend, dass der Regen dann aufgehört haben würde, unddoch wissend, dass er es nicht würde.

Ende


End file.
